Timeline/Fake History
This is a timeline on many of the fake events and releases that didn't happened at Big Idea. 1994 *December 31st - Are You My Neighbor? 1995 *October 10th - Rack, Shack and Benny *November 28th - Dave and the Giant Pickle 1996 *September 24th - The Toy That Saved Christmas *December 24th - A Very Silly Sing-Along 1997 *February 4th - Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *October 7th - Josh and the Big Wall! *November 18th - Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! *December 30th - Madame Blueberry Other *A teaser for A Bug's Life was released 1998 *March 31st - VeggieTales: 5th Anniversary Collection *August 25th - Extremely Silly Songs! *October 27th - The End of Silliness? and A Bug's Life Sing-Along Songs and More! *November 24th - Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *November 25th - A Bug's Life comes into theaters Other *A teaser for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed was released. 1999 *April 20th - A Bug's Life arrives on VHS and DVD. 2000 Releases *February 29th - King George and the Ducky *August 8th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *September 29th - Toy Story was released in theaters. *October 3rd - 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn 2001 Releases *January 6th - Toy Story arrives on VHS and DVD. *January 9th - Lyle the Kindly Viking *April 7th - Champs of the Bible, Lessons for a Lifetime and Values of the Kitchen were released. *May 22nd - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *July 24th - The Ultimate Silly Song Collection *September 18th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *November 20th - Heroes of the Bible! (first two volumes) Other *Two teasers for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were released. 2002 Releases *January 8th - Larryboy: The Angry Eyebrows *June 18th - Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! *July 30th - The Star of Christmas *August 30th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie comes into theaters. *October 25th - The Ballad of Little Joe *December 21st - The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! 2003 Releases *August 5th - An Easter Carol *November 4th - A Snoodle's Tale 2004 Releases *July 20th - Sumo of the Opera *August 31st - Bob's Favorite Stories! *October 15th - Duke and the Great Pie War *December 18th - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush 2005 Releases *September 27th - Lord of the Beans *October 14th - The Bob and Larry Movie was released in theaters. *November 1st - More of Bob's Favorite Stories! *November 20th - Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *December 21th - LarryBoy and the Bad Apple 2006 Releases *February 14th - The Bob and Larry Movie arrives on VHS and DVD *July 29th - Gideon: Tuba Warrior *November 4th - Moe and the Big Exit *December 19th - God Made You Special 2007 Releases *August 14th - The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *November 6th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! *December 7th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything comes to theaters 2008 Releases *February 12th - Lessons from the Sock Drawer *May 6th - Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *July 12th - 3-2-1 Penguins! The Green Eyed Monster *November 18th - Heroes of the Bible! (third volume) and 3-2-1 Penguins! Blast in Space! *December 23rd - Abe and the Amazing Promise 2009 Releases *February 6th - Toy Story 2 was released in theaters. *February 10th - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *August 1st - Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving and 3-2-1 Penguins! Escape from Planet Hold-a-Grudge *August 4th - Toy Story 2 arrives on VHS and DVD *October 6th - Silly Little Thing Called Love *November 10th - Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't